


Insight

by divagando



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coruscant, Family Feels, Jedi Temple, M/M, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to the Jedi Council, Tags May Change, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divagando/pseuds/divagando
Summary: Ahsoka wants to know her Masters better. So she does the only thing she can think of: she asks.The relationship between Obi-Wan and Anakin through the eyes of Ahsoka Tano.





	Insight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been planning this for a while now and I just got to finish this first chapter. This work is un-beta'd, but if you'd like to be my beta reader, hit me up! I'll update as soon as I can.

She knocks twice on a cold wall, praying the Force her visit isn’t ill-timed. She waits patiently until the subtle stir in the Force indicates Obi-Wan is out of his self-absorption, and it’s not very long until his eyes shine with recognition, even with the light hitting him on the back and Coruscant eternal traffic silently framing his face. Ahsoka has to squint. A serene smile that doesn’t stretch his lips makes itself visible when he stands up and blocks the slowly descending star in the sky.

“Padawan Tano,” he salutes her with a reverence and his voice is as warm as his presence in the Force. Ahsoka wonders if he felt her walking through the Temple, searching for him, right before she entered the meditation room.

“Master Kenobi,” she says right back, with a reverence herself.

Echoes of a past wish to be under his tutelage reach her mind and abandon her as soon as they come, leaving no nostalgia or regret in their path. Now that she often engages in missions with different Jedi, she has felt the same old memories reach her and the same outcome occur. There’s no longing for anyone else’s teachings, not since she became an official Padawan learner, but she gets them anyway, thanks to the Council assigning her missions, or the Masters themselves requesting her and her Master’s presence.

This time, though, it was only her Master’s. And the Force is kind to her when she finds out her Grandmaster is planetside, awaiting for new orders, and enjoying the now ironically peaceful city that is the Republic’s heart. After engaging in battles, Coruscant feels different, and she wonders if the Master agrees with her.

“I hope this is not inopportune.” There’s doubt in her voice that shouldn’t be there and a sudden realization of how the inquiry could sound to his human ears. She knows it’s irrational, the way she’s perceiving an action she hasn’t even put in motion, and she tries to explain herself this and find some calm. So she adds: “And overstepping. But I wanted your… insight.”

He starts to put down the blinds, evidently ridding a droid of their task, and the space between them gives Ahsoka the strength to keep going. It wouldn’t be a surprise her shields were leaking shame. “My insight?”

“Yes, Master. On Anakin.”

He smiles, this time wholeheartedly, at the name of his former Padawan. Ignoring what other Jedi probably would do and not correcting her for the lack of title when talking about her Master, he replies. “Sadly, I’m not an expert on all-things Anakin, as much as I would love to be.” A hint of mischief in his tone makes her mouth mirror his. Ahsoka knows now what he’s subtly prompting at. They both have seen Knight Skywalker at his most reckless and ridiculous. He is a complex being, a wonderful one, they whisper to each other in silence.

The Master clears his throat, and fixes his gaze on the warm lines of light running past her, towards the wall at her side. “Be that as it may, I know him.”

There’s an infinite softness in his eyes, an ocean of something she can't quite name, until he blinks. And frowns.

“What is the matter?”

Her tongue worries her sharp teeth, behind her closed lips. She feels a prod on her shields that makes her lift her eyes from the floor and talk once and for all. “Would he be upset, if he knew that I asked about your experience as his Master?”

“Oh!” He grooms his beard. Of course. Ahsoka hides a smile.

“Is that wrong? Am I betraying my Master? I just feel… It’s not like I don’t understand him, I do, but I find myself wanting to understand _better_. And you taught him… Well, you must be the closest person to him.” Ahsoka feels, for the first time since she entered the room, a brush of discomfort that isn’t her own. But Obi-Wan remains impassive, so she doesn’t worry. A lot.

“And you believe this will help.” Not a question but a statement.

A nod.

His beard is no longer being touched, now it’s his chest. A hand over his heart and then a motion that told Ahsoka this conversation would take place while walking in the Halls of the Temple. Both crossed the frame and nodded to some Knights that walked past them. With her Grandmaster leading and her body focused on putting one foot in front of the other, she felt certain and less anxious about her request.

“I understand, Ahsoka. I won't blame you for curiosity. However, have you asked him about it?”

Nodding to other Masters passing on their side, she answers. “Yes.”

She nearly forgot how peaceful the Temple could be. They’re in a war that just began, but right there, surrounded by the Jedi dressed in robes rather than cold armors, she breathes. And calm fills her lungs.

“You’re looking for my perspective, then.”

“Exactly, Master Kenobi.” And he stops walking.

A youngling, nautolan, at her right stays behind his group just to gaze at the Negotiator, and she ushers him to follow the others. “Is anything wrong, Ma-” Ahsoka starts, but is interrupted.

“Obi-Wan. ‘Obi-Wan’ is alright.” And she swears, the warm in his Force Signature manifests on his eyes.

This discovery only proves itself when she’s sitting on the library, beside Obi-Wan, looking at datapads full of Anakin’s interests and old missions they had together. He mentions them one after the other, like her Master was his Padawan just yesterday and they see each other every day, and like he learned about him as much as Anakin Skywalker learned from Obi-Wan Kenobi. She confides him in the interests she too shares with his former student.

“You’re a good match, then. You can hear him talk about droids and so forth better than I could.” He’s lying. He talks about droids with a fondness for them that a person like him, who claims he might rather talk to sentients, wouldn’t have. And he knows about Anakin’s passions, he _has_ listened.

She has never heard him laugh until now. Not in missions, not in the Halls, nor the classes she attended that counted with his expertise. He lets out a small chuckle after stumbling upon a report of a mission where Anakin had to save him from baby reykos that took him as a surrogate parent.

“They trailed behind me during our entire stay in Volik. I would not hear the end of it. _Master, I told you they were too young._ ” He imitates Anakin’s accent with expertise and sobers up. “He was young, too. And very cunning. He still is”

She says nothing, not wanting to interrupt him.

“His help was essential in quite a lot of these assignments. He’s a brilliant young man. An admirable partner. A friend.”

Lost in thought, he looks at his hands, and Ahsoka looks away, the moment between him and his memories too intimate for her sight.

“Does he know?” The question is out of her mouth before she realizes it. Distress escapes the weakened walls of her Grandmaster. “Have you told him what you think of him?” She tries again.

It’s out of curiosity, maybe a whisper of the Force, what prompts the question. But now that is floating between them, she can’t help but want a reply. Have these two shared a moment together outside of duty? But this is the first time Ahsoka sees a different side of her Master’s Master, and she’s worried she has made a mistake. Perhaps this truly is overstepping.

“You don’t have to answer. I don’t know where that came from.”

A shake of his head and the subtle smile makes an appearance once again. “No, don’t fret yourself. It’s okay. Shall we continue?”

Only the Council puts an end to their meeting, hours later, when the 212th is assigned a mission on a post in the Outer Rim and Obi-Wan has to leave before dawn, he tells her. There’s no need to do so, she doesn’t need to know, but the gesture is appreciated. She looks him board the Negotiator despite his advice on a good night sleep, and smiles at her Grandmaster’s flagship, proud of her quasi-lineage.

Afterwards, while meditating in her room, Ahsoka realizes he never answered the question.


End file.
